Remember me
by Yoru-no-Hime
Summary: /SPOILER 3X11/Captain Swan,ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas. Killian avait passé un an de sa vie a la chercher,il ne repartirait que quand elle se souviendra qui elle est vraiment et il fera tous pour ça.


Salut!Voici ma contribution aux fics Captain Swan,c'est un One-shot mais si ça vous plait je pourrais très bien en faire une fic!:)

Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira,c'est la première fois que j'écris sur le fandom OUAT alors je ne sais pas si mon style ira,j'espère que j'ai respecté les caractères des personnages,ma plus grande peur!Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y'a des fautes d'orthographe,Gomen,sorry!

Bref,Bonne Lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

Remember me

Il monta quatre a quatre, les marches qui le séparer d'elle, de son true love, de son âmes sœur, de sa lumière, de son soleil dans ses ténèbres, de sa rédemption, _Emma_.

Il avait passé un an de sa vie, 365 jours, 8 760 heures ,525 600 minutes et tellement encore plus de secondes à la chercher et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé il ne la quitterait plus,qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Plus il s'approchait de la porte ou était marqué noir sur blanc le nom de celle qu'il aimait, plus son cœur recommençait a battre comme si il s'était éteint le jour ou elle était partie pour protéger Henry.

Il avait tout préparé, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire quand il serait en face d'elle et pourtant il est sur que quand il verra ses magnifiques yeux marrons, il craquera, il ne pleura pas, non depuis longtemps aucune larmes n'était sortis de ses yeux bleus, il avait assez pleuré après la mort de Milah, mais Hook était sur qu'il voudrait la prendre dans ses bras et l'enfermé a jamais pour la protéger, c'est égoïste mais après tout il est un pirate.

Il arriva irrémédiablement devant la porte d'Emma et tapa comme un fou devant sa porte ,l'impatience le faisant perdre la tête, Killian pouvait entendre derrière les fines cloisons, la voix joyeuse et enfantine d'Henry, ce gamin c'était en partie a cause de lui que Emma et lui s'était rapproché au point d'échanger un baiser, ce baiser lui avait fait comprendre des choses qui jusque la il avait nié de tout son être.

Et pourtant il aurait du voir sur son tatouage dessiné à partir d'encre de Neverland, les jolies courbes des lettres du prénom de son premier amour, qui s'était à mesure du temps effacés pour laisser place a celles d'Emma. Depuis quand ? Surement depuis qu'elle l'avait abandonné sur le haricot avec le géant. La belle lui avait volé son cœur, non c'est faux il lui avait donné de son plein gré et encore aujourd'hui il lui appartient.

Dès qu'Emma ouvrit la porte, un maelstrom de sentiments se déversa sur Hook, joie, peur, inquiétude, soulagement mais surtout amour.

-Swan…Enfin…Murmura-t'il comme pour se rassurer lui-même, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Est-ce que je vous connais ? Demanda Emma en reculant, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Quelque chose est arrivée. Quelque chose de terrible. Ta famille est en danger.

- Ne mentez pas, ma famille est juste la ! Qui êtes vous ?

- Un vieil ami…Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Mais…je peux arranger cela.

Killian finit à peine sa phrase, qu'il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Emma comme pour ne pas la brusquer et déverser en un baiser, tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

-Mais que faites-vous ? Demanda, Emma perdu âpres l'avoir repoussé et poussé vers le mur

-J'ai osé, je devais tenter le coup ! J'espérais qu'au fond de toi, tu ressentais la même chose que moi.

-Tout ce que vous allez sentir ce sont des menottes quand j'appellerais les fics !

-Je sais que ça semble fou, mais tu dois me croire ! Rappelle-toi qui tu es, qui es ta famille, qui je suis…

-Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir !

Emma ferma la porte violemment, le laissant seul.

-SWAN !SWAN !Tu dois me croire ! Confiance, Swan ! Hurla Hook en tambourinant contre la porte avant d'abandonner et de se laisser glisser contre le mur en face.

Le destin était farceur, la même scène s'était déjà passé il y'a bien longtemps sur cette haricot, leur premier rencontre,la ou elle l'avait abandonné.

Killian ne le montrait pas mais qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui et que le baiser du _true love_ n'avait pas marché, lui avait profondément brisé le cœur, tous ce qui ils avaient construit ensemble, la confiance, l'espoir, l'amitié, puis les sentiments venaient d'etre balayés.

Mais cette fois tous allait être différent, Killian Jones allait se battre pour elle, il ferait tout pour qu'elle s'en souvienne, il ferait tous pour avoir son cœur a la loyale et il faut qu'elle se prépare car il la retrouverait toujours car sa vie sans Emma ne rimerait a rien, il avait déjà perdu Milah, il n'allait pas perdre sa belle blonde, il ne le supporterait pas, il n'y survivrait pas.

- Je te promets, Emma que tu te souviendras…Murmura Killian.

Elle se souviendra, il en était sur car il lui en a fait le serment.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu,n'hésitez pas me laisser vos avis et critiques tant qu'elle sont gentils,ça me va!:D

Sinon JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS!En avance mais je préfère au cas ou j'ai pas le temps de posté!^^


End file.
